Mobile to mobile communication devices are being deployed in more extreme environments all the time. Small RF devices that are used for communication and data exchange purposes can be strategically deployed in warehouses, trucks, ships, shipping containers, and a variety of other outdoor environments. These devices must be able to operate over a wide variety of temperature conditions including extreme cold. If the RF device's components can not warm up in a timely manner, mission critical communications can be lost or delayed.
What is needed is a device for providing an intelligent localized heat source for specific circuit components that need to be within a specific temperature operating range to function properly.